


Крем, чернила и яблоко

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #холиваркачеллендж, #чумазыйгельбус, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Present Tense, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Альбус знакомится с Геллертом
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Крем, чернила и яблоко

— ...А это мой внучатый племянник, — говорит Батильда Бэгшот.

Внучатый племянник застигнут врасплох. У него шоколадный крем в углу рта и мука в светлых волосах, воротничок расстегнут и рукава закатаны. Минуту назад он смеялся, и призрак смеха все еще витает на его губах.

Альбус не может взгляда отвести от этих губ.

Солнце льется в раскрытые окна. Колышутся на ветру бледно-голубые занавески. Мука рассыпана по столу — и на полу, кажется, тоже есть немного.

У внучатого племянника мисс Бэгшот светлые волосы, упрямый подбородок и широкий чувственный рот. Скулы обтянуты бледной кожей. Длинный язык быстро слизывает шоколадный крем.

Альбус чувствует себя женой Лота, взглянувшей на столп небесного огня. Воздух кажется раскаленным, и солнечный свет слепит глаза. Сердце бьется где-то в горле. Возбуждение мучительно ворочается внутри, и Альбус сухо сглатывает. Эти губы, этот язык и влажный след на коже...

Альбусу восемнадцать, и неловкие ситуации преследует его, будто кошки, вьющиеся вокруг рыбного лотка. Пора бы уже и привыкнуть, однако на самом деле привыкнуть к такому невозможно. Привычка быть восемнадцатилетним — забавно бы звучало, да.

Ему восемнадцать. Он закончил Хогвартс, похоронил мать, почти смирился со своей участью. А теперь он стоит на кухне соседки, застегнутый на все пуговицы, серьезный молодой человек, пришедший в гости к известному профессору. Стоит — и не может справиться с мучительным возбуждением.

— Геллхен, — меж тем мягко произносит Батильда Бэгшот.

И ее племянник — внучатый, да — слизывает крем с длинных худых пальцев. Облизывается, словно кот. Взгляд Альбуса — как заколдованный — смещается с губ на эти пальцы. Может быть, только поэтому он замечает неуловимый жест, которым племянник мисс Бэгшот приводит кухню в порядок. Без палочки, не проговаривая заклинания вслух. А он хорош не только в слизывании крема. Хотя с кремом равных ему и в самом деле нет.

— Мы готовили котлокексы, — говорит Батильда. — И немного припозднились. Проходите, милый Альбус, садитесь.

Ее племянник отправляет жестом вереницу котлокексов к накрытому столу, а сам делает шаг к Альбусу и протягивает руку.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

И только тогда Альбус наконец смотрит ему в глаза.

За столом они говорят о высшей трансфигурации. Альбус не сумел бы поддержать разговор даже об использовании Акцио, но заклинание из разряда тех, о которых не сообщают на уроках, его спасает. Такие заклинания любому старшекласснику известны. Возбуждение отступает, сворачивается мерзкой тяжестью в желудке. И Альбус говорит — о трансфигурации, о своей статье, о том, чем программа Хогвартса отличается от программы Дурмстранга. Говорит, пьет чай, смотрит Геллерту в глаза — чтобы не смотреть на худые бледные пальцы, которые рассеяно крошат котлокекс на блюдце. Глаза, впрочем, у Геллерта примечательные: правый — карий, левый — прозрачно-серый. Большие глаза и выразительные, под сенью светлых-светлых, почти белых ресниц.

Настоящее наваждение.

После чая Альбус выходит из дома, и свежий ветер обдувает его пылающее лицо. Альбус кусает губы. В открытое окно слышно, как Геллерт обращается к Батильде по-немецки. Знакомые вроде бы слова скользят, как стеклянные бусины, и рассыпаются. Альбус не понимает совершенно ничего.

Он идет к себе. Нужно поговорить с Аберфортом, проведать Ариану, однако Альбус поднимается в свою спаленку в мансарде, закрывает дверь, падает на кровать и стонет в подушку.

Неловкий ситуации для него не редкость, но эта была худшей из всех. Нечасто он встречает сверстников, способных поддерживать беседу на подобном уровне, а он, Альбус, как себя повел? Каким идиотом себя выставил?!

Альбус переворачивается на спину и смотрит в беленный потолок. Но видит Альбус, как гибкий язык скользит по губам, измазанным в шоколадном креме. Действие заклинания, так необходимого в восемнадцать лет, постепенно проходит. Можно стыдиться и даже ненавидеть себя, но никуда от своего тела не деться. Альбус сглатывает насухую и приспускает брюки. Головка стоящего члена неприятно трется о ткань подштанников.

В комнате душно, не смотря на приоткрытые окна. Капля пота стекает по виску и теряется в волосах. Альбус часто дышит, снова кусает губу. Он представляет пальцы Геллерта Гриндельвальда, худые и длинные. Красивые на самом деле пальцы. И парень красивый...

А ситуация чудовищно неловкая.

Что Геллерт делал с кремом и мукой, как перемазался, почему смеялся? Сплоховал с кулинарными чарами? Горячая дрожь проходит по телу, когда Альбус вспоминает шоколадный крем на выступающих костяшках пальцев, закатанные рукава белой рубашки, светлые волоски на бледной коже.

Нет, это невыносимо. Альбус снимает подштанники. Сидит, немного сгорбившись, бездумно смотрит, как выступает на головке капля смазки и катится вниз по стволу. Дышать совершенно нечем.

Альбус подцепляет пальцем эту каплю и размазывает по члену. Обхватывает член ладонью, слегка сжимает, начинает двигать рукой — неровно, не в силах поймать темп. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, стон рвется с губ, и Альбус зажимает себе рот. Нужно было наложить заглушающие чары, но теперь для Альбуса это не проще, чем пешком до Шотландии добежать. Теоретически-то возможно, а вот на практике...

Альбус двигает рукой быстрее, чуть сильнее сжимает, трет большим пальцем головку. Невольно представляет, как сцеловал бы шоколадный крем с рук Геллерта, как втянул бы в рот сначала подушечку пальца, потом фалангу, потом... Альбус почти ощущает вкус этого крема, аромат чужой кожи, представляет, как подушечка пальца скользит по его языку. Альбуса накрывает с такой силой, что он стонет в голос, забыв зажать рот. Все тело содрогается, сперма течет меж пальцев.

А потом он падает на спину и долго лежит, обессиленно глядя в потолок.

Альбус чувствует себя — да, грязным. И очищающие заклинания тут не помогут. Батильда Бэгшот и ее внучатый племянник сейчас, наверное, беседуют об истории магии, а, может быть, снова невинно дурачатся с кулинарными чарами. Не подозревают, что их недавний собеседник лежит со спущенными подштанниками.

Альбусу кажется, он не сможет больше встретиться с ними, не сгорев при этом от стыда.

Но когда назавтра Альбус натыкает на Геллерта Гриндельвальда почти у себя в саду — ладно, на границе между запущенной лужайкой Дамблдоров и яблочным садом Батильды Бэгшот, — он думает только, что Геллерт, в сущности, некрасив. Лоб у Геллерта слишком широкий, глаза слишком большие, и подбородок чрезмерно выдается вперед. Если скрестить стереотипного шотландца с фейри из древних легенд, выйдет, пожалуй, что-то в этом духе: дикое, странное, некрасивое — и прекрасное лицо. Однако он не шотландец, а немец или австриец, Альбус вчера так и не понял.

Геллерт сидит на яблоне, растущей прямо у низенькой ограды, и смотрит на Альбуса сверху. Ветер шелестит листвой, треплет волосы Геллерта, и на фейри тот и в самом деле похож.

Они оба молчат. Этот взгляд — глаза в глаза — длится, и длится, и длится. Солнечный свет сквозит меж листьями, на траве — причудливый танец теней. Пахнет чем-то неуловимым — яблоками ли, солнечным светом. Или это просто Батильда Бэгшот затеяла варить ароматные зелья.

Геллерт спрыгивает вниз. Для своего роста он слишком худой, даже тощий. На бледной щеке Альбус видит чернильное пятнышко — и, не успев осознать своих действий, перешагивает через ограду и касается пальцами этого пятна. Пытается стереть, но лишь пачкает палец и размазывает чернила по щеке Геллерта. Разум молчит. Щека у Геллерта теплая, глаза шальные. Прядь светлых волос свесилась на лоб.

Тихо-тихо вокруг. Альбус слышит лишь стук своего сердца и шелест листвы. Годрикова Лощина словно вымерла.

Геллерт подается вперед и перехватывает Альбуса за плечи, разворачивает, прижимает к стволу яблони — и прижимается ртом ко рту. Всем телом Альбус чувствует, как Геллерт дрожит. Они сталкиваются зубами, потом языками, целуются беспорядочно, прикусывают друг другу губы. Светлые волосы Геллерта лезут Альбусу в глаза. Лопатками Альбус упирается в шершавую кору. Возле уха раскачивается зеленое, еще неспелое яблоко. Воздуха нет, совершенно нет воздуха, только Геллерт, его теплые губы, его волосы и сумасшедшие глаза.

Наконец, губы их разъединяются. Геллерт прислоняется лбом ко лбу Альбуса и часто дышит.

— Хочешь яблоко? — говорит он вдруг.

— Что?..

Геллерт срывает яблоко — то самое, которым Альбус едва не получил по уху. Оно неспелое, жесткое даже с виду. Но в ладони Геллерта яблоко наливается янтарной желтизной, один бочок краснеет. Нежный яблочный аромат плывет в воздухе, и Геллерт подносит яблоко к губам Альбуса.

— Кусай.

«Древо познания», — думает Альбус, и это первая внятная мысль, пришедшая ему в голову. Геллерт часто моргает, светлые ресницы в солнечном свете кажутся золотыми. Взгляд у Геллерта беспомощный, почти просительный.

— Кусай.

Альбус кусает, сладкий сок течет по губам. И Геллерт в свой черед кусает с другой стороны.


End file.
